Past Age
by username94
Summary: The war is lost, humanity is dying. Kurama using an ancient jutsu sends Naruto back in time, just not the way expected. The result Naruto and Minato are twin brothers. Time Travel, pairing undecided, minor cursing at times, a bit more realistic.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto**

** Rules and notifications that I will follow**

**0 This is my first fic**

**1 No Harem, there may or may not be several girls gunning for Naruto, but only one girl will end up with him**

**2 No Yaoi , No Yuri**

**3 Bashing, if I do it, I do not mean to. I think it overall lowers the quality of the fanfiction.**

**4 This will be more a realistic fanfiction with twists and turns. There will be some battles he wins some he loses. **

**5 Now as for what shinobi disciplines, nin gen tai fuin ken etc, he will be able to use most of them however not every single discipline will be like s-rank.**

**6 He will not have a bloodline or have the flying thunder god technique he will create his own path in life.**

**7 I am not very good on the romance thing so that will be toned down unless people tell I am not as bad as I think.**

**8 Comedy it will not at inappropriate times like in the manga. Not to say this will be comedy fic but there may be times when I try to integrate humorous events. **

**9 I reserve the right to pull a rabbit out of my hat at any moment. That bunny will not be some large ferocious man eating bunny, but rather a cute sweet bunny.**

** Show Time**

It is a dark and stormy night in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and the merchants had long since sealed up their shops and the villagers retired to the warmth and safety of one's bed, all except one.

A single hunched over figure, covered by a semi-large trench coat to protect against the elements, walked down the streets illuminated only the light of the full moon.

Observing from a distance, the figure looks more like a wraith with the rain obscuring her feet and the slow but steady pace it moves at. The only time it straightened its back was to check the street signs as if it knew its destination yet not how to get there. If one were spend more time following it, the apparition moves in a roughly circular path leading one to cast off the previous assumption and conclude it is stalling to delay the inevitable.

Up close, the figure looked less and less like a wraith and more and more like a small and petite woman wearing a water logged tan trench coat that went down a little past her knees and its hood keeps the face from getting wet. The buttons are buttoned up all the way to the top along with an upturned collar to obscure its face. The soaked coat's sleeves are flapping about uselessly in the heavy wind as if the figures arms are not present at all.

A bright light illuminated the sky and the immediately following sound of thunder was evident with the earsplitting BOOM.

A waling sound could be heard from inside the apparition's jacket along with cooing noises. It actually sounds as if a woman, more specifically a mother, was trying to reassure a baby it is alright.

Another flash and roar of thunder.

The sound of wailing is more evident, yet this time the wailing of the speculated baby is not chopping like if only one baby is to cry. This time it the wail is more uniform. When one is to think it draw breath from the wailing, it continues to cry without stopping.

More shushing and cooing noises could be heard from the woman wearing the tan trench coat.

Half an hour later, the flashes of lightning and roars of thunder become more and more frequent causing the wailing of the speculated children to be inconsolable by the poor woman. It is at this point that the figure stops in the middle of the street with its shoulders trembling. A few minutes passes with the mother standing perfectly still before she looks up to determine where she is. Lowering her head back down, she moves in the direction of the middle of the circle at a brisk pace a bit faster than her earlier walk.

Arriving at the place she hesitates to go to, she briefly raises her head to confirm the place she is going before lowering it back down and goes under the large four story house's overhang roof that is just above the door of the wooden building to get out of the rain.

She stands up straight and a very feminine hand appears through the slight opening between the buttons of the coat to open the coat. The opening of the large jacket accidentally causes the coat to fall off her shoulders revealing her to the world.

She can only be described as radiant even with slightly wet hair running make-up not from the rain but from her tears. Her hair even if wet is still the most beautiful blond hair that can best be described as sun kissed. If someone is to take two sapphire jewels and polish them to the point of sparkling perfection and stuck them in her eye sockets, one would have a very apt description of their color. She had a small little button noise that is painfully cute to look at, high cheek bones that looked down right sexy, pouty lips, and a feminine jaw that had the overall effect of making her face more appealing than any ordinary women's breast. Seriously, every single man in the world would rather look at her face than boobs.

Her body, while still attractive, is not quite on the same level as her face. She had a skinner form than most woman especially after birth, assuming those children are hers. Not a whole lot of curves on her but still noticeable even with her warm bagging clothing that she wore. Overall, her body could entice any man that comes her way. She also looked to be in her late teens.

There is no doubt that the children belong to this woman because they both take heavily after her in the hair and eye department. They are both boys wrapped up in their own individual black or blue blanket respectively. The black one had the name Minato Namikaze and the blue had Naruto Namikaze stitched onto the blankets.

Setting them down on a drier piece of ground kissed them both on the forehead and set a single scroll down beside them, she wrung the door bell and took off pausing only long enough to pick up her jacket.

A couple of seconds later the door opened and a large heavy set woman came through the door. She looked around hoping to find someone and not be some stupid prank. That is when she heard two crying sounds coming from right below her, and then she knew what happened.

'Oh you poor little boys, let's get you inside and dry you off. What's this, a scroll and you even have names sowed on your blankeys, your mother must have loved you very much to do such a thing.' She turned around and shut the door trapping the rain and the wind outside.

'Martha, Martha, Martha.'

'What?' whispered the woman whose name is Martha. 'You will wake the whole house and do you know how long it took me to put to sleep Jakken? And so help me you wake him up you feel my wraith in the morining' whispered the obviously cranky women by the stair case on the second floor.

'Just come down here and look at these two precious little ones.'

'Alright, fine,' sighing she walks down the steps because she knows that Aika will never let her go back to bed now that she has two new children to baby and will undoubtedly need her help.

'Well they are kind of cute'.

'They so precious I just want to squeeze them and never let them go' said Aika in a way to overly attach motherly voice. Though in her defense, she does not do it who would?

'Calm down Aika they just got here'

'Spoil sport always ruining my fun.'

Shaking my head at my best friend's actions because this is not the first time I will have to save children from suffocation from lack of oxygen in Aika's bosom. No, the first time I had to do such a thing I probably could have called her fat, which Aika is weighing well over two hundred pounds, and got less of a reaction then the explosion I called a scolding I gave her. That was also the night I learned she could never have children as she, back in her ninja days, got ran through with a broad sword. That also the reason she is fat, not to say if one is fatally stabbed in the stomach someone is suddenly fat, but she was pregnant at the time and being fat reminds her of the days when she was with child.

'Martha, Martha, Martha, Mar-tha,' said Aika repeatedly. Realizing what happened which is becoming more and more frequent, Aika nudges Martha lightly in an attempt to wake her up.

'Huh what happened, oh, damn.'

Covering the children's ears as best she could and glares at her best friend, 'What have I told you about such language in the presence of children,' letting a more sorrowful expression dominate her face she continues, 'Yes, it happened again. How often is it occurring now and days?'

'About twice a day now.' Martha stated with a downcast look on her face.

'Are you sure there is nothing anyone can do?'

'Every doctor and second opinion I have gotten has been the same, that piece of metal is going further and further into my brain, and nothing they can do will get it out.'

My heart goes out for Martha and her plight. Her blackouts, the more accurate thing would be that her mind just loses its ability to stay in the present, were caused by living through kuani to the head even it just graved her. There is acutally a small piece of metal that is stuck in her head that continues to burrow deeper and deeper into her brain killing her slowly. I really have no idea why Martha works here, I mean she is a sweet girl and good with young children at the age of seventeen except at nights where she occasionally transforms into an irritable, cranky forty year old. I guess she wanted to do something more meaningful with her life besides kill people before she never wakes up.

Just then two cries from the blond twins wake them up from their thoughts.

Cooing Aika shushes them and they pear up at her with impossibly bright blue eyes.

'Martha, why don't you take Naruto to the upstairs kitchen and bathroom and get him ready for bed and I do the same for Minato down here.'

Receiving the blond wrapped in the blue blanket she said, 'Sounds like a plan… wait we only have one spare crib.'

'Umm, well they shared a womb why not have them share a crib before we can get another one.'

Martha merely rolled her eyes and went off to prepare Naruto for bed and hopefully get some sleep before the sun rises.

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto**

** Rules and notifications that I will follow**

**0 This is my first fic**

**1 No Harem, there may or may not be several girls gunning for Naruto, but only one girl will end up with him**

**2 No Yaoi , No Yuri**

**3 Bashing, if I do it, I do not mean to. I think it overall lowers the quality of the fanfiction.**

**4 This will be more a realistic fanfiction with twists and turns. There will be some battles he wins some he loses. **

**5 Now as for what shinobi disciplines, nin gen tai fuin ken etc, he will be able to use most of them however not every single discipline will be like s-rank.**

**6 He will not have some big, bad to the bone bloodline or have the flying thunder god technique he will create his own path in life.**

**7 I am not very good on the romance thing so that will be toned down unless people tell I am not as bad as I think.**

**8 Comedy it will not at inappropriate times like in the manga. Not to say this will be comedy fic but there may be times when I try to integrate humorous events. **

**9 I reserve the right to pull a rabbit out of my hat at any moment. That bunny will not be some large ferocious man eating bunny, but rather a cute sweet bunny.**

** Notification**

**Both of my reviews at the time I am writing this notification have both asked for some specific pairing, and I realize that both of those pairings, which are two of my favorite, are short in supply and even shorter supply of good ones. That being said I will not do a pairing for the sake of a pairing, if I do, I do it to further the story.**

** Timeline, BK (before kyuubi) CBK (cannon before kyuubi)**

**4 BK Nawaki is born(I am making him an oops child)**

**26 BK second war starts; tsunade, jiraiya, and orochimaru graduate ate age of twelve, naruto and minato are born**

**I actually did some homework on when the second war began. In naruto wikia on hiruzen's page it says that just prior to the war he took them on as team and assuming tsuande graduated at age twelve the war started about twenty six years BK. She is like fifty four so minus sixteen to get her age at time of attack and then minus twelve for genin age you get the time when the second war started. Also I assume minato is the same age as choza and his generation who are like forty two so minus sixteen you get twenty six. For future notice I am making all the current clan heads and kushina the same age as minato.**

** Show Time**

**Time skip**

It has been almost six long years since that stormy night, and a lot has happened in those years, some good some bad.

Two years after their arrival on August the eleventh or their the birth date on their birth certificate, Martha had lost most of her ability to stay in the present, capable of only staying in the moment for about six hours of the waking day. It was at that point that she quit her job and lived out her days in a nursing home far before her time. She still came around whenever she was capable before her death which many viewed as a mercy killing when she was only around for only an hour a day. She did not however go done without a fight. Her will to live was astounding. The day before she would be given her injection that end her life, Aika asked how she still lived when everyone else write her off for only living a year after that stormy night. She merely said in good nature, 'How can I let my best friend kill my two precious little blondies in her big bosom.'

All Aika could do was just laugh and laugh at her good hearted jab. Martha could never resist teasing her about her obsession about smothering little child in her embrace. The one time a child turns blue in the face, and she never lets it go.

Naruto and Minato grew up to fine young boys always helping out other children when they were old enough. They actually 'helped' the new caretaker, Mimi, when she took Martha's spot. The help turned out to be more harmful than good, but she did not tell them that.

Mimi is a rail thin girl with long shiny black hair that goes down to her ass. She unbelievably stands at six foot even. She usually dresses in a midnight blue kimono.

Mimi and Martha were actually on the same genin squad, and just like Martha, Mimi was also gravely injured in the line of duty. Her problem is not her brain but chakra. Her coils are shot to hell by an enemy literally pumping her full of his chakra in a last ditch effort to save his comrades. Mimi will live a long and healthy life just so long as she does not channel any unnecessary chakra.

Anyway Naruto and Minato took a real shine to her and her naturally bubbly personality. They eventually started to call her Kaa-san which sent Aika into a deep depression for about ten minutes the first time they did such a thing. Mimi thinks they call her mom and not Aika is because they are afraid of being squeezed to death.

The two boys are also naturally curious about everything, far more so than any more child. Eventually, Mimi had to start curbing or finding ways to quench that curiosity. This usually involved getting them new children's books or talking the whole orphanage, some thirty plus kids in the Oak Leaf Orphanage, to the park and let everyone play and explore the world outside the confines of the orphanage.

One day about the age of four, Naruto and Minato found a 'big brother' in Nawaki Senju when his big sister, who is sixteen at this time, took him to the park. The twins became enamored with him when he took care of the orphanage bully, Jakken, when he was terrorizing them. That was also the day when Nawaki got them hooked upon becoming ninjas when they became old enough to attend the academy. Mimi and Aika did not know whether or not to be grateful or flat out hate the senju when he told them that they had to be aware at all times and have an insatiable thirst for knowledge in order to become a great ninja because it only seemed to spur them on to greater levels of unquenchable thirst for knowledge. They just could not keep a constant flow of new books for them to read.

From that day forward, they took to pranking each other in order to as they call it, 'Increasing our observational skills just like big bro Nawaki told us', that and also revenge on Jakken when he gave them swirlies. Let it be said those two are nice to those who treat them nicely, and become demons when someone is being mean to them.

Mimi thinks it's funny how her 'sons' pranks turn out with one or the other often ending up soaking wet when they fail to notice a water balloon, the only thing they are allowed to use in their traps and only outside, to the face.

About the time Naruto was five, he took to having these horrible nightmares. They started off innocently enough, as innocent as nightmares are, with just him walking down the streets of Konoha with people glaring him with these eyes filled to the brim of absolute hatred and loathing. Eventually as the year progressed, the nightmares became more and more disturbing. Scenes of death and destruction, dead bodies that he could give names to and tell you everything about them as if he knew them personally, and worst of all a giant red fox with nine tails towering over him in a sewer with a smirk on its face mouthing the word 'Almost'.

When that happened, Mimi took him to see a specialist, Dr. Inozo Yamanaka. He did dozens of mind probes and mind walks looking for the source of the nightmares, but he never found anything that could lead to the source except a single shadow in his mindscape that would always escape his gaze when looked for it. His report to the Hokage, anything involving the kyuubi, its jinchuuriki, or a large fox with nine tails, however minor or strange, was to be immediately brought to him, especially with the transfer of hosts just around the corner, and thus the reason he got the clan head to perform the mental evaluation, said that the shadow seemed to hunt him when he was not looking it. No harm ever came to the good doctor, however the feeling of trepidation was too strong to ignore, so the sessions continued with the clan head continued not some random doctor.

A year passed and the nightmares never went away, however this would all change on the night when August 11th faded to August 12th.

The dream started off the same as all the others, but for some reason I knew tonight on the anniversary of my assumed birthday or the day I was left at the orphanage.

Konoha looks just the same as it always does, the people still stare at me like I am a monster and there are dead bodies of people I know but have never seen before. The girl with the pink hair brings me the most sorrow of them all with the girl with the lavender trailing just behind in the amount of emotion she brings me.

I walk along without any sense of direction or purpose. Eventually, I find myself in a new area that is far outside the village.

I immediately notice that it is a large crater the size of Konoha. I look around and see thousands, and that is probably on the extreme low end of the count, of dead bodies. I could almost smell this ripe stale air permeating the surroundings. I make a mental note to take a shower when I wake up.

I do stay for long. The smell and sight are too much for me to take in for long. If I could run, I would run at my top speed to get away from the crater and hope I never wonder back into the crater.

Eventually, I come to an epiphany. I went outside the village walls, something I have never done before. I look around and take full notice of my surroundings.

I am in the forest surrounding the village; I only know this because of my geography book that the trees are senju trees, named after the first Hokage because of his ability of mokuton. I know the crater is right behind me, and I see the village walls to the left of me. Hoping to find a nicer part of my dream I turn right and start walking.

I walk for what seems as hours until I eventually find this huge tree burning. The tree is far bigger than any tree I have ever seen before. That is when I take notice of its dynamic motion. Nothing in my dreams except the giant fox with the nine tails has ever been in motion. I mean the villagers heads move to follow me and the blood of the dead people pool around their bodies, but that is more static motion then actual movement.

This big tree, far bigger than even the giant fox, looks like; it is actually burning and screaming in pain. Strangely, I feel happy that this tree is dying, like some evil is being purged from the world. That is when I take notice of the fox towering right above me. This time instead of mouthing almost and then I wake up, he says something for the first time in all my dreams.

'Hello, Naruto.'

I was not surprised that he knew my name, so I asked him a much more profound question, "You can talk?"

"Of course I can talk. But now is not the time silly questions on who I am for that will all be revealed in time. Now is the time for me to reveal to you who and what you are."

"So, who am I if not just some orphan with a twin brother?"

"You are so much more than that, you are my friend and comrade and the first time traveler err sort of."

"Alright, look I am not just six year kid that would just stare with open eyes and jump and up and down shout that I am the greatest person in the world. I do have some common sense."

"Perfect, you are already on the way towards being great ninja and someone that can prevent the future and the things that are to come."

I became silent at that sentence. From the sorrowful inflection of his voice, I realize that the things that he says will occur are something to be feared. I turn around so not to allow him to see my thoughts on my face, and that is when I notice the dynamic burning tree. I momentarily become lost in the happiness of the tree burning. Suddenly, it all became so much clearer, if what he said was true, but first some questions to confirm what the giant fox was true.

"Alright, say I believe you, why did I come back in time and how."

"Sure, but let us start with a story. Long ago before the rise of mankind, there was a beast, and from this beast the world took shape. This world however was barren and boring, so the beast changed its form to a giant tree and from this form mankind was birthed along with the beast of the land, the fish of the sea, and birds of the sky. All the things of the earth that were formed were mindless and instinctual for the beast was driven by instinct as well. Man however was an anomaly for unto man the ability of thought and reason was gifted."

"For centuries, life went on. This changed one day when a man looked upon the tree form of the beast and climbed to the very top and eat of the sole piece fruit the tree produced. Immediately upon eating the fruit he learned of the very essence that made him and gained something powerful, knowledge of chakra and the beasts eyes.

"Upon eating the fruit, the beast took its original form and tried to kill him. The man escaped, but the beast in its instinctual rage of trying to get what was stolen from it went on a rampage, killing thousands of innocents. The man in his despair vowed to undo what he had done. He spent years trying and failing to come up with ideas to kill the beast. He tried every method to kill the beast, however eventually he realized that he could not kill the beast with the power it used to create all things. So he changed his perception of winning from outright killing the beast to not allowing the beast to continue its killing spree, he created a new branch of chakra techniques called fuinjutsu."

"Using the power of fuinjutsu, he sealed the beast inside himself. He had hoped that having the beast inside him would grant him eternal life so that the beast may never be free. This did not prove to be true so he had to come up with another way to keep the beast from winning. After many years and finally on his death bed he used the beasts power to split it into nine parts. These nine parts were fundamentally different from the beast because they were given the same gift as humans, intelligence."

During the story, my face probably showed interest and disbelief written clearly like a book from those new printers and while the story explained the giant tree in the background, I did not see what that all had to do with me.

"That is an interesting story and a bed time story that I would love for kaa-san to read to me at bed, but what does it have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you for just as my progenitor was sealed in the old man, I was sealed inside you, and there were some bad people that wanted to resurrect the beast that is known as the juubi, the ten tail."

"Do you know how they would have resurrected the juubi?"

I shook my head for a no.

"They needed to seal all nine bijuu or tailed beasts in this its original body." Seeing the boys confused look and mouth open to ask a question he quickly continued. "While the old man separated us from each other the body stilled remained, so he took the body and sealed inside the moon."

That sentence actually got my jaw to drop to the floor in amazement, you know if I actually believed what this fox was saying. That was when I realized the part of his answer.

"Wait they needed you to be resealed inside the body of the juubi." Seeing the fox nod his head, I became silent yet again then this really bad realization came to mind when I remembered a sentence from the book _Fuinjutsu for Children._ "I would die from the stress from the unsealing and subsequent resealing of you wouldn't I."

The fox once again nodded his head again. Both me and the fox became silent for a few moments before he suddenly turned his head towards the tree and stared long and hard before he once again spoke.

"Look I do not have much longer with you so I will answer your how and why quickly before I bestow you with a gift before I disappear."

"Disappear?"

"This is not my time period and the kyuubi of this time is slowly drawing me into him. Anyways I used a jutsu the old man gave me and the others if the juubi were to ever come back. The jutsu sends our host back in time, but not how one would think. If I were to just send you back in time the far reaching consequences would inevitably destroy the world because of the pure world or the life after death has counted every lifeforce that was, is, and will be born and adding a lifeforce could destabilize the world."

"So the jutsu is designed to merge the sender back into the embryo of a woman in the first few weeks of the pregnancy, and, since having twins and one or the other dying inside the womb is common in people that can manipulate chakra, the jutsu merges the sent with dead brother of the father or mother of the sent and ensure that the sent and the dead stay alive."

The brilliance and horror of what that jutsu does became suddenly apparent to me. Adding a lifeforce to the already set amount of lifeforces could throw the balance completely off, however changing the composition of a lifeforce should not matter since, if I believe the giant talking fox, I am obviously here only the lifeforce itself matters. The horror is that I am the son of my twin brother.

"The why is because they were to just about to win, so in order to keep them from winning I sent you back in time."

"Okay that is a very complex story, but how do I know that it is the truth."

That got the fox to pause, and I felt extremely happy that I got the thing to shut up with his lies.

"… Why are there five heads on the monument on this world, yet there are only three in the outside world? Why does this world match up perfectly with the outside world even before you explored certain parts of the outside village? And finally this."

Before I could react the fox took two of his claws and placed one on my forehead and one on my chest and then thousands of memories poured into my mind. Everything, the hate of my childhood, the joy of being with Iruka, team 7, and jiji, and love I felt as Sakura told me she was pregnant with my child. The horror of when the war claimed of my friends lives along with my Sakura before she could give birth. How Tsunade told me I am like a son to her before her death at the hands of Madara. The hatred when Sasuke killed the second love of my life Hinata. How the white Zetsu raped Ayame and poisoned her before I could get to her. Everything of my past life.

Just as I am to fall into despair for the future my friend Kurama flooded me with his hope and love into me. Then I felt different. The memories did not make me feel different just emotions, but this is like unbridled power. Then it felt as quickly as it came.

"Kurama thank you. Will you still be around like in the kyuubi of this time."

"You are welcome, but no I will not. I am only capable of intervening like this is because of the transfer of hosts that is happening right this very moment. Now with my last breath let me speak my mind."

"I have always looked at humans from the very top and never have I let myself look at something from another's perspective, but looking at the juubi I realized that power like that should never be allowed to roam free. I finally understand what Harashima, Mito, and Kushina said to me all those years ago. So I when I poured your memories into you I also poured my chakra into you and changed some things. My last gift to you is the ability to calm raging bijuu."

I sucked in breath at the magnitude at what he had given me, and I realize that Kurama would never have given me this gift if I would use this gift poorly and for my own gain.

"The ability is tied to your improved sage mode, because you are incapable of using your shadow clones as you once did and you should not use the rasengan until your brother teaches you the technique."

"Kurama, I do not wh…"

"Do not get all sentimental me just yet. You know I hate seeing tears so suck them in until I leave."

We stood there in silence before we both simultaneously pointed our arms towards each other and bumped fists. Then before my eyes the last thing tying me to my past crumbled and faded before my eyes, and then the world broke apart like pieces and I am standing in a vast white space empty except a few file cabinets that I presume to be filled with my past memories so that I may go and recall them as I want.

I spend the next few minutes looking through the file cabinets to reminisce before it is time for me to wake up.

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, but it was exam week at college and I got swamped. The good news is that the time I used to right this story I study my calculus and physics and made a 96 and 87 respectively.**

**I meant to say this last time but I will try to update this at the latest of two weeks. Sorry about any grammar problems I made this in a hurry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto**

** Rules and notifications that I will follow**

**0 This is my first fic**

**1 No Harem, there may or may not be several girls gunning for Naruto, but only one girl will end up with him**

**2 No Yaoi , No Yuri**

**3 Bashing, if I do it, I do not mean to. I think it overall lowers the quality of the fanfiction.**

**4 This will be more a realistic fanfiction with twists and turns. There will be some battles he wins some he loses. **

**5 Now as for what shinobi disciplines, nin gen tai fuin ken etc, he will be able to use most of them however not every single discipline will be like s-rank.**

**6 He will not have a bloodline or have the flying thunder god technique he will create his own path in life.**

**7 I am not very good on the romance thing so that will be toned down unless people tell I am not as bad as I think.**

**8 Comedy it will not at inappropriate times like in the manga. Not to say this will be comedy fic but there may be times when I try to integrate humorous events. **

**9 I reserve the right to pull a rabbit out of my hat at any moment. That bunny will not be some large ferocious man eating bunny, but rather a cute sweet bunny.**

**Timeline, BK (before kyuubi) **

**4 BK Nawaki is born**

**26 BK second war starts; tsunade, jiraiya, and orochimaru graduate ate age of twelve, naruto and minato are born**

**20 BK Naruto regains his memories, the second war ends and nawaki dies**

**14 BK current chapter**

** Notice**

**I am doing another time skip to when they graduate because nothing really happens in those years and I can summarize what does happen better than I can write it. Also Naruto wikia it says that Dan died in the second war. I did not plan on that. I thought that he died in the third and I a lot of my plans kind of hinged on that thought. So that will be one of the few things that I will take an executive decision, and I can do this because well I am the one writing this thing, to not follow naruto wikia on. Most of the things that I will take that kind of decision on are small things that do not make a large impact upon the naruto world, but it easier on me as a writer.**

_My name is Naruto Namikaze. I am an academy student and soon to be genin of Konoha. To the eyes of the world I am utterly ordinary, there are a few abnormal things like how I am second in my class in the academy, just behind my twin brother Minato. While this is not so abnormal by itself, the abnormal thing is that I am one the few civilians in a class filled with nothing but clan heirs. Me and my brother find the whole thing funny because we, the nobodies, beat out everybody else in our class that is filled with the most prominent clans of Konoha._

_However I have a secret that nobody knows, not even my brother who I tell everything. I am time traveler, no seriously. In my former timeline, I was the jinchuriki of the kyuuib, the nine tailed fox._

_I actually did what no other human has ever done before, and that is befriend my bijuu to such a degree that he used an ancient jutsu that his 'old man' gave him to prevent the ancient beast from ever reforming. Admittedly, I was skeptical as well, and I still would be if Kurama had not restored most my memories. I cannot remember them all and most will not stay with me throughout the years so he created a file cabinet to store them all for my viewing pleasure._

_The hard part about being a time traveler was that before I had my memories restored, I had these horrible nightmares which required a specialist when I said I saw this giant multiple tailed fox. So in order to keep my identity safe I had to hide my past life from him, I rearranged my mindscape from its dull white void to this beautiful clearing with this crystal clear pond with a bridge leading to this viewing basin where my current life is stored. When he arrived, he immediately went to the viewing basin because who would expect that a six year old would have control over his mindscape, something only Yamanaka have. My past life memories where cleverly hidden in the trees as leaves. _

_The good part about being a time traveler is that I finally have a decent childhood because being a jinchuriki or host of a bijuu pretty much dictates that one has a crappy childhood or life. In my past life I remember always being hungry, cold, and alone; but now I plenty of food, a warm bed and roof over my head, and a twin brother and a loving surrogate mother and sister. _

_The fun part is that I am a kid; I am pretty much expected to be goofy and carefree even during a war. Ah the pranks that I pulled and got away with squeaky clean or well close to it. A kid throwing a paint bomb into an unsuspecting person below the building would only have to pay for the dry cleaning were as an adult could potentially spend a night in jail and would be rather unbecoming._

_The strange part is a lot of the things I used to like, I no longer like. Ramen no longer has that strange appeal it used to have. I mean it is still good stuff, but I no longer have that strange desire to consume massive amounts. Then there is the color orange, why did I ever have the desire to wear such a color in the middle of a battle field. I blame my improved upbringing and new body for the changes._

_The worst part has to be the stress of what if I fail or what if I am not good enough? Then there are the things that are to come. Do I let some things happen or do I stop them from occurring? _

_Eventually in order to stay sane, I separated the events into three categories, the things that had to happen, the things I would try to change, and the things I would change the consequences be damned._

_Two of things that should happen are the Uchiha clan had to die so that a new one take its place, and that Obito had to defect so that Madara, the instigator of all this, could be flushed out and die. They both pertain of how the Curse of Hatred should be removed from the world. _

_In my past life, I saw many things during the war, and I came to the realization that man is inherently filled with sin and evil. I saw men fund Madara and Obito because they make a better profit when fighting occurs, and there is no bigger fight than a war for the fate of humanity. I investigated crimes and eventually when I found the culprit; his excuse was simply it was fun. Granted, those were ninjas that followed Obito and Sasuke, and they were ex-ANBU. But still the things they did for fun was immoral at best. So I came to the conclusion that violence and war is inevitable, but the instigators of the destruction of humanity could and should be purged from the world. War will happen, but we do not need someone spreading it around like a disease. _

_The Curse of Hatred is this disease and the source of the future's problems, and the Uchiha are how the disease spreads. The Uchiha could still be saved, but they the vast majority of them had to perish so that their children and their children's children could live._

_One of things that should be changed but whether or not I can will be the civil war in Kiri. That was the starting point of our downfall. With the civil war, Kiri was too weak to be of any use. In the war, Kiri was the first to fall, and from there Madara moved in, built up his forces, and launched dozens of campaigns into the other nations. If Kiri had not fallen, Madara would have been surrounded on all sides effectively trapping him between a boulder and several thousand kunai and shuriken. Not to mention, I owe Haku a debt for the things he taught me so long ago._

_The biggest thing that would change, had to change, is the night Kurama escaped killing Minato and Konoha almost perished with its Hokage as well. That above all else was the tipping point. Had Minato lived, Orochimaru would have found by him not Hiruzen. Had he lived along with Kushina, I would have grown up with parents to teach me right from wrong, to train and teach me how to fight, and shown me the love I so desperately craved. If Minato had lived, the silent war between Konoha and Kumo could have been avoided. Had Minato lived, Konoha would have been better prepared. So many things could have been prevented if he had lived._

_The best part however about being a time traveler is that once I believe that I am the man for the job, I can change everything. The death and needless slaughter of millions can be stopped. A new age of prosperity can be ushered in for all the nations, an age where man can move forward in search of a better tomorrow. _

_But not everything can be fixed, Nawaki died a day after his birthday just a few months before the end of the Second Shinobi War. That was a bad day. Tsunade-nee did not come out of her bedroom for days. Only me and Minato could come in without fear of being beaten half to death, even Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Hokage-sama were not allowed in. We probably reminded her of him. With a few facial adjustments and hair change, we could pass for Nawaki's twin brothers if we were the same age._

_His death did serve a purpose I suppose. Tsunade-nee in her grief adopted us. We live with her in the Senju main house, and in all likely hood she only did it because for own comfort because we looked like him. We did not care though; we needed her just as much as she needed us. Nawaki was our brother in all but blood as well._

"Naruto, Minato, breakfast is ready," yelled Tsunade at the base of the stairs leading to the second floor of the main house.

The Senju main house is actually fairly modest compared to the main houses of the other major clans of Konoha. One would think that the main house, the place where the clan head and his family reside, of the two founding clans would be more ostentatious, but it actually pleasant and homely. The building is a larger two story house and roughly rectangular. The kitchen, dining room, and living room are located downstairs along with two studies. The clan library, which only Tsunade has access because it is protected by a blood seal, lies below in the underground basement. The upstairs is a long straight hall way with eight rooms, four on each side, and the master bedroom, which is claimed by Tsunade seeing as she is now the last of her clan, at the end of the hall. All the rooms had a bathroom in them and the rooms grew in size the farther one went down the hall with the master bedroom being the biggest.

The last room on the left facing the master bedroom, used to belong to Nawaki, and it has remained the same since his passing six years ago. None of us have the heart to enter yet alone change something. Minato has the last room on the right and I have the second to last room on the left, stupid rock paper scissors. The other rooms are used as storage for various items such as extra food, extra ninja tools, and one is even a spare bedroom when the perve shows up drunk off his ass. Naturally, we put him in the smallest room possible and farthest from us because he snores, loudly.

The rest of the Senju compound could easily hold around four hundred members, and would be as large as the seven to eight hundred the Uchiha clan could hold had not their numbers been depleted to one during the Senju massacre of the First Ninja War at the battle of Yamato River over by the Border of Earth an Fire Country and the subsequent Second Shinobi War.

I roll up the scroll I have been writing in. I do not know why I do this because if someone were to find some of the things I have written, I could be put in the lunny bin or even asked some very uncomfortable questions. Opening up the desk draw, I take out the square piece of wood with my special engraved storage seal.

The seal is of my own design, and I extremely proud of myself for it. To the eye of all but a level seven seals master on the Uzumaki seals scale, it looks like an everyday storage seal with a blood seal. However blood seals can be circumvented fairly easily, so I created a dual layer storage seal, the first layer is the simple storage scroll with a blood seal; the second layer takes the storage and blood seal idea but integrates it with a combination lock idea. One has to swipe their bloody finger over a certain section of the seal in a certain way to unlock the second layer.

The first layer, I filled with various important documents and things close to my heart. The second layer, I placed all of my ideas for seals and the scrolls I write in about my past life. I do not know why I write those potentially damning things; all I know is that I feel compelled to write down what I am thinking sometimes. I hope to one day be capable of creating this seal that know when I am dead so that someone may find my writings and know what will happen and stop it.

I quickly seal away the scroll in the second layer seal and get dressed with the new clothes Tsunade-nee bought us a couple of days ago. During the academy, we wore simple white shirts with cargo pants, but now that we have graduated from the academy we needed more durable and appropriate things to wear. Going to the shinobi store, we bought the most durable outfits that genin could purchase.

I usually wear this blue, short sleeve T-shirt with a zipped up green, sleeveless jacket with a few pockets to hold some scrolls if need be. I also wear these black not to tight not to lose shinobi pants that are sold to genin. I do not wear a shinobi pouch as I store my kunai and shuriken inside a modified storage seal on my blue wrist bands. It is really a matter of preference really. The sense of averageness that my outfit displayed, allows me to kill my enemies all the quicker. Back in my old life, the concept worked fairly well with the amount of Zetsus and traitor nins I killed without any thought because of gross underestimation on their part.

Minato usually goes wearing a fishnet long sleeve shirt with a grey-ish white jacket that has blue stripes going down the sleeves of his jacket. For pants, he wears the exact same thing as me except with a shinobi pouch attached to his buttocks. His jacket is left unzipped in an attempt to attract Kushina-nee's attention.

Ah, the one person on the face of the planet that can make me take a dump in my pants through fear alone. I guess my plan of making her fall in love with Minato worked a little too well after we tracked her down and took out those Kumo shinobi. When she did not know who to like more, Me or Minato, in a romantic sense I called her Tomato-nee. Worst mistake of my life.

I really could have found a different way of pushing her in Minato's direction without risking my life or my manhood. The first time and only time I said that name, the beating and humiliation she caused instilled this deep sense of fear into me. I mean really when your skin tone suddenly changed from a light tan to a deep purple and being strung up upside down with tar and chicken feathers making one look well a chicken and in a pool of water underneath, it looked like I was a large chicken about to be ducked in vat of oil to be fried until golden brown. Strangely, I have never quite so proud of my former life because me painting the Hokage Monument and lead the ANBU on a marry chase all through Konoha and the many traps I had prepared coating them in orange paint could easily trump whatever my sister/former mother could dish out.

Minato, with his incredible perceptive powers, saw what I did with the name calling and the other things I did to try to put a stop to her having a crush on me and found ways of saying thank you. I was more than happy to help out with his girl problem, bros before hoes right. Plus, he called dips and he made that clear to everyone in the school.

One of the ways Minato said thank you entailed him pushing the second prettiest girl in the school, according to Minato, in my direction. The veiled attempts of water balloon traps that make her fall in my direction or the accidental pushes that result in her falling in my lap with my hand on her firm thigh and the other hand on the small of her back. Gee, thanks Minato for making a beauty such as Mikoto Uchiha fall in my lap.

I am not really sure when it happened but I am not surprised that my imagination latched onto a very pretty girl like Mikoto, especially with my more mature and knowledge mind and in an adolescent body going through puberty. I mean really me and Sakura, and eventually the nymphomiac that is Hinata, went at enough times that I am surprised that I have not just grabbed Mikoto by the waist and threw her into my bed and have done naughty things to her in my six _long_ years of abstinence.

I really did try to keep my mind off Mikoto because she is that lying, back stabbing traitor's mother and having a relationship with her will make it all the more difficult when I make the Uchiha clan go near extinction. Not to mention as the clan heiress in a fairly male dominated clan, she is engaged to the son the current Uchiha Police Head Fugaku. I may be a ninja that has done some despicable things in my life, but with a couple that is engaged, despite it being an arranged marriage, I will not interfere unless one of the them asks me to help get her/him out of it or I am assigned a mission to keep the wedding from happening. I have morals outside being a shinobi.

But personally, I am just glad I do not boners at woman thrice my age because the mental age thing versus body age. I guess it is because I stopped identifying myself as Naruto Uzumaki and started to realize that there is no way back, and why would I want to go back to a dead world, and I started to address myself as Naruto Namikaze.

"Naruto, if you do not get down here right this instant I will give your food to Minato," yelled Tsunade again.

I stop internal musing and immediately run down the stairs two at a time because Tsunade really would give my food to Minato.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and saw Tsunade flipping a pancake into the air and in her morning robe with her hair disheveled. He also saw Minato jokingly putting his pancakes onto his own plate.

"Nii-san if you so much as put my food on your plate, I will not fill my water balloons with water next time, but a very warm liquid that you will not like," said Naruto.

"If you so much as think about putting that liquid into that balloon, I will fill mine with mayonnaise for the rest of our balloon wars," stated Minato.

Mayonnaise, Naruto's one true weakness. One time when the two were really young and first starting their water balloon wars, Minato filled several of his balloons with mayonnaise, and by the end of the battle, Naruto was covered in head to toe with the stuff, and a lot of it got into his mouth. Mayonnaise, in small amounts like in a sandwich, is completely fine, but if the mayonnaise starts to overpower everything else the natural instinct in life is to, well, puke ones brains out.

Naruto was just about to open his mouth, but Tsunade beat him to the punch, and she does not sound happy at all.

"**Enough**, if you two so much as think about continuing those balloon battles that are filled with something besides water or air and anywhere but outside, I will castrate the two of you. I won't stop there either, oh no I will take it one step further and rearrange your insides to match your new gender."

Both of them paled at the sheer mention of what she had said. They did not know if she could actually do such a thing, but they did not want to test such a thing, especially considering the day and her bad mood.

It is always hard on the August tenth, the day of Nawaki's death, but everyone has their own way of dealing with it. For Naruto and Minato, they simply pelt each other with balloons filled with suspicious and nonsuspicious liquid. For Tsunade, she is usually irritable the entire day and jumps at you at the slightest provocation before breaks down crying.

Typically the next day, the three of them are happy and celebrating the day of Naruto's and Minato's birthday.

The two of them eat the rest of their breakfast and Tsunade joins them once her pancakes are done. Narturally, Tsunade is done first with her ninja instincts on the surface telling her to eat fast enemies may be close.

Tsunade stands up and puts her dishes in the sink and leans over it just breathing. The boys look over at each other and nod. Walking over to the sink and one to each side of her put their dishes in the sink and pull her down slightly so that her face is on the same level as theirs.

Then to her surprise especially at how she jumped at them, she feels her two brothers give her a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. They turn around to leave, but not before she takes their hands and turns them around to give them a kiss of each of their foreheads and gives them her own hug.

Standing there hugging for a moments and a tear or two later she let go the hug.

The two boys chorused, "We love you Tsunade-nee, see you after team placement."

They turn around and make it to the door and walk out.

Tsunade stands there for a few moments before walking over to the fridge and takes the pictures of Nawaki off the fridge and stares long and hard, letting the tears fall freely.

One the pictures were off Nawaki and her two brothers at the park the first day he met them. He had his arms around their heads with these big smiles just radiating contentment. Another was of her and Nawaki when he was just a baby. He firmly nested in her arms with their dead parent's hand on her shoulder. The last one was of her being tackled to the ground by the three of her brothers. Nawaki jumped up on her back and Naruto and Minato each grabbed one of her legs possessively.

That is the scene that Dan Kato, Tsunade's new boyfriend, walks into. He merely walks over with sadness clearly written on his handsome face, and he sits down right next to her and takes her into his arms rocking her gently and wipes away her tears.

Besides being the anniversary or Nawaki's death, today is also the day when Naruto and Minato get their team placement. They had already passed the genin exam, but the excitement of getting their forehead protector was nowhere as great as it is now. Getting the forehead protector was like a dream, but now it feels more like a reality. The end of a chapter is merely a new beginning.

They were originally scheduled to graduate at age ten because Konoha needed more troops, however with the end of the war they stayed until they reached the age of twelve. They were technically done with all the material at the age of ten. The other two years were filled with more wilderness survival training and such. It was a lot of the more basic stuff that the jonin sensei would have taught them such as escaping capture, avoiding or evading capture, simulating different environments training, identifying rare and common plants or berries are safe to eat, memorizing the world and Konoha bingo book, seduction training, resisting seduction training, etc… It takes a lot more than simply knowing taijutsu and throwing around copious amounts of ninjutsu to be a real ninja. If one dies by just being exposed to the wilderness before you even get to the front lines then what good are you to Konoha? Plus, if one becomes a rogue ninja, Konoha does have to worry about a lot of former ninja running around with the village's training secrets. They did do a lot more chakra control and spars but no new battle ninjutsu or genjutsu as much as the henge and bushin are battle ready.

Being a ninja could be like building a pyramid, in order to build a giant structure the base had to be far and wide in order to stay firm and whether the elements. The same for beinga ninja, one has to have a good base in order to be built up. An inverted pyramid falls easily.

With Konoha housing about 200,000 inhabitants, 50,000 of which are ninja with the rest being civilians who only had the ability to manipulate chakra for industrial purposes or none at all, it took the two blondes a good fifteen minutes to get to the academy.

The academy was built during the Nidaime Hokages reign and has served as both the civilian and ninja population school. For the first two years, there is no distinction between civilian or ninja classes, for all of the students try to find one's chakra and depending on whether or not he or she can and then whether or not he or she has enough to be built upon and control that amount that person moves to the ninja or civilian classes. The civilian classes differ greatly from the ninja classes just by common sense alone, but the ones who do have the ability to control chakra typically become factory workers and the people that have good reserves but no control pour their chakra into a chakra to electricity convertor that powers all of konoha. Chakra is a wonderful and useful tool.

Just as Naruto and Minato land in front of the academy, Minato is tackled from behind by a bright deep red bullet named Kushina. The result is Minato landing on his back with Kushina sitting on his stomach.

Kushina is this lovely girl that now hitting the age of puberty lost a lot of the weight around her hips and face that once made her look like well a tomato. Now she has a really slim face with these bright violent eyes filled with mischief and curiosity. She had this cute little button noise that gave her this innocent air about her. She wore this tan battle dress with black trim and a black sash around her waist to keep the battle dress in place. She also wears these black combat shinobi sandals with leggings a little past her knees. She looked really cute now but give her a few years and everyone will be saying, "Minato you lucky, bastard."

Talking a mile a minute Kushina asked, "Are you excited Min-kun for the team placements today. Oh who do you think will we get as teammates or even senseis. Are we going to be on the same team or are we going to be separated. I do not want to be separated from you Min-kun or even you Naruto-baka. Then again I would like to on a team with Mikoto-chan, but not Tsume-san we are…"

"Whoa, slow down kushina-chan. Why are you so hyper today?" inquired Minato while inwardly smiling at the fact that his hands are on Kushina's tone thighs right where there is no clothes to block skin to skin contact and subconsciously massaging them.

"Oh, I found this new stand that sells Ramen and it was so good and I just ate and ate and it made me so happy and full of energy and stuff," said Kushina with a big ole smile.

The only thing going through Naruto's head at that statement was '_It is all suddenly so clear now.'_

A few minutes passed with Kushina still on Minato's stomach with the two talking and Naruto let them without saying anything because he still had this nagging feeling that Kushina still had a small infatuation on him which needed crushing.

Speaking up, Naruto pointed out that they should be getting inside for Team placement.

**I decided to stop it here because the length of the story got away from me and I dislike chapters that start to get above 5,000 words that are without a fight scene or something major happening.**

**For a picture of Kushina just type in young kushina into google**

**I decided what I am going to do for the pairing and that is let you decide. I do not know the best way of doing this so telling me would be great. I think I set up a poll in my account or something like that but I do not know for sure. The actual decision will be made until later.**

**Option A:**

**Kushina however in order for this to work Minato has to die and Naruto and Kushina have pity sex and from there it spirals**

**Option B:**

**Mikoto however because of how I have made her situation she will more than likely be banished from the clan and her sharingan removed, replaced, and destroyed.**

**Option C:**

**Konan, Naruto loses some battle and falls down into some river and winds up in her konan's care until he is healed**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto or the cover picture I found it on the internet.**

**Timeline, BK (before kyuubi) **

**4 BK Nawaki is born**

**26 BK second war starts; tsunade, jiraiya, and orochimaru graduate ate age of twelve, naruto and minato are born**

**20 BK Naruto regains his memories, the second war ends and nawaki dies**

**14 BK current chapter**

** Notice**

**I really like the feedback on the fact that is story is a new interesting idea and I felt extremely happy when **_**Tsukiyo69 **_**said I have a good writing style because that is my one big concern when I write this. Now for the pairing, I like the different opinions on who he should end up with. Let me be clear on this though, there will be a pairing because there has been a slight misunderstanding when I said I will tone down the romance. I dislike no pairing stories simply because the pairing helps slow done the story at times. It is like an engine, you gun it too hard and it burns out or you obtain greater and greater amounts of speed until the friction due to air keeps you from attaining greater speed and from there it stagnates. A pairing merely serves to slow down the engine at times which in turns gives it more gas mileage. This being said a pairing is a tool and like all tools it has to be wielded properly to be of any use. **

**To those who think my choices are pessimistic think of it this way. Minato is in love with Kushina and Kushina with him so the only way for Naruto and Kushina to end up together would be for Minato to die because they, if the manga is anything to go by, are deeply in love. As for Mikoto, how I have portrayed her and despite the Uchiha not being as zealous with their bloodline as the hyuuga, I would think that they would find a way to keep it safely guarded. For Konan, I can pretty much guarantee that Nagato and Yahiko would end up died with Naruto on death's door because of their fight with Hanzo causing Konna to take him to the only safe place for him to heal such major wounds, Konoha. I like the phrase actions have consequences and well it fits in life and in stories. That is what I am trying to portray in this pairing choice actions have consequences. **

**I also set up the poll on my account but as for how you get there beats the heck out of me.**

**Also do I need to change the rating on this with the amount of time I have cursed, suggestive adult themes, and the future blood battles that are coming.**

The two blondes and the red head walked inside and went up to the fourth floor to classroom 4C for their team placements. Upon walking inside, Naruto sees his good friend Hizashi Hyuuga and went to go talk to him and leave his siblings to their minor flirtations.

Hizashi is as usual wearing this black shirt and pants with mesh armor underneath with his forehead protector covering his curse seal. Hizashi, unlike his brother and even more unlike his future son, actually has this more down to earth attitude personality. Naruto thinks this is because of him being a branch family member and accepts that, rather than his main branch heir and twin brother's arrogant to the point of stupidity attitude.

The Hizashi and Naruto could also relate to one another because they are both the inferiors, at least in battle, compared to their respective brothers at least until they stopped holding back.

Like son like father. Naruto could definitely see where Neji got his talent from. The few times when the two had sparred without holding back Naruto had his rear end handed to him. Granted Naruto had never used his improved sage mode on anyone because he wanted that a secret until he could use it without the time limit going off which is only until recently that he could hold mode two for a few minutes without the timer going off.

Boy when Kurama said improved he really meant improved. For starters, he had three modes, assassin, cloak, and armor, in which to use and instead of turning to stone it had this timer that automatically turned it off before he turned to stone. That timer is a life saver because without that cursed stick that knocks out the nature chakra his sage training would be hell of a lot slower. Naruto had to do sage training all over again because his chakra amount and ratio of spiritual and physical is all completely changed. Naruto had to thank Kurama for that timer because turning to stone is not on high on his list of to do. He usually practiced it at night just maintaining it or trying to project his chakra into the air in solid form because he did not want anyone knowing what he could do. The only downside so far was the time limit seemed fairly non-negotiable because Naruto is sure that he has mode one, assassin, down to an art. The other good thing is that he could turn on sage mode while moving, granted he could not be doing flips or moves that take his full concentration but running or walking is fine.

**(The modes will be made clear by the end of the chapter but not now.)**

The timer prompted him to do some research on himself using some of Tsunade's medical tools she left lying around the house. He had figured out that whatever Kurama had done it made him a natural walking sage without even consciously using it, hence why he could gather sage mode while moving.

Normal humans have only two, physical and spiritual, parts making up their chakra and are usually in one to one ratio. Naruto is different; he had three, spiritual, physical and nature chakra running through him at all times. Granted the combination of normal mode Naruto is somewhere around 99% combination of spiritual and physical and the other one percent being nature chakra.

Naruto theorized that one percent radically changed him on a fundamental level. He guessed it made him capable of taking in the nature chakra so much easier than before. Naruto did not truly comprehend what he was doing until Tsunade made an offhand comment about a really deadly virus that is not really all that contagious.

That was when it all made sense. Nature chakra could be considered a really rare, deadly virus. For the average person if he or she is introduced to it, it turns them to stone in a few seconds, luckily that virus does normally interact with human populace, however for every virus there is that one person that is fairly immune to that virus. That was why Naruto and Jiraiya could enter sage mode, but Minato never could.

That one percent in Naruto acted like a vaccine against the virus. For someone who had lived there entire lifetime with that one percent, it made them capable of surviving in higher concentrations of that virus however just because someone has the vaccine that does not mean he or she cannot die from that virus. Naruto figured that is why the timer existed, to stop the concentration from getting too high for too long and petrify him instantly. Naruto also guessed that with age and practice the timer would naturally go higher as he lived with the nature chakra more and more.

Man, Kurama really know what he was doing when he gave Naruto the ability to control bijuu chakra. Naruto guessed that Kurama needed a way to tie the controlling of bijuu chakra, and he used sage mode as a way to do such a thing. But he did not know if he could still enter his sage mode, so he cheated the system a little bit in order to make sure he could enter sage mode in order to control bijuu chakra.

That was acutally another one of his experiments on himself, but instead of using himself as the guinea pig he had to use Kushina. The procedure was a whole lot of trial and error. He had determined that he could not control them like the sharingan, but suppress them more like mokuton thus putting their container asleep. It was kind of funny for Kushina to be animatedly talking with someone then just slump over her desk in the middle of a conversation.

It is typical Kurama because even if he gave Naruto the ability to suppress he would never give Naruto the ability to control him lest Naruto himself fall into temptation of controlling his awesome self. When Naruto figured that out, he could almost hear the old fox boasting about his power and magnificence. Also, the target had to be fairly still not actually moving. It works to an extent on moving targets, but only as a way to mess up their control.

Back in the classroom, Naruto also sees his other good friend Shibi Aburame who looks remarkably like Shino, granted almost nothing of his face is showing. Shino's future jacket is probably the one Shibi is wearing right now. Shibi however is wearing a different style of glasses than his future son. Shino's look like an old man's while Shibi's look more slim and modern. Naruto had to laugh at that thought.

Walking up to them, Naruto says the customary hello.

Predictably, Shino replied with a monotone voice however Hizashi replied with cheery smile and his normal joyful voice

Starting up a conversation as they still had a few minutes, Naruto asked, "Whose team do you think we will be on."

Naruto did not ask if they were excited because he knew they are and what their responses would be. Hizashi would reply with 'Of course I am, I mean who wouldn't be' and Shibi with his customary one word per sentence if he could get away with it 'Yes'.

Surprisingly, Shibi was the first to answer, "I believe that with my abilities I will be put on a team specialized for stealth, tracking, or information gathering."

Naruto replied, "I obviously know that but who do you think you will work with."

"Someone with abilities in stealth, tracking, or information."

Naruto threw his hands up in exasperation and said, "Hizashi your turn."

"Well with the Hyuuga clan's bloodline, we are more versatile. I could possibly end up with Shibi or even a frontline assault team for my combat abilities and sensing abilities. So probably Shibi and Tsume or Fugaku and someone with long range specialty. My bet would be on Fugaku and the long range person because I doubt my brother and Fugaku could look past the clan rivalry. What about you Naruto?" asked Hizashi with curiousity. Hizashi knew Naruto is better than he lets on and has a trump card he has yet to use though what that is a mystery. He had seen it in his eyes after a particular nasty whoop ass he gave his friend.

In truth, Naruto had thought long and hard about where he would end up with, but he had only shown good taijutsu skills, minor fuinjutsu, and tactical abilities. He did not know any ninjutsu besides the ones given by the academy and his sage mode is still a secret. Because he went back in time the way he did, Naruto ended up with a different body and thus his affinity changed as well. He could not practice with wind chakra because without mastering his primary affinity he would only hurt himself, the first time he tried he just about cut his own finger off, and he could not figure out his affinity without chakra paper something only sold to chunin and higher. Sage mode was naturally off limits until recently.

"I am a bit of a blank slate. Yeah, I am the second best in the class filled with clan heirs so that says something, but I do not have a bloodline so … I will more than likely end up on the front lines or some kind of commander of a small base out in the middle of nowhere. As for my teammates, I will probably end up with some non-clan graduates." stated Naruto with some depression.

Front line soldiers do not have a very high life expectancy. Sure, people come back from the front lines but that is mostly older ninja. The older you got the more likely you are to survive because of experience factor and more time to hone their skills compared to green horn children.

Shibi and Hizashi were truly saddened to hear this. They did not want their friend to end up on the front lines; they did not want their friend to die. However that is the risk you take when you befriend someone, that last good bye could truly be your last.

The three of them talked a bit more until their teacher or least their new teacher for the day. Ever since they technically graduated, they have had a new teacher just about every single week or month depending on what they were learning.

The dude is wearing the common uniform of Konoha and has brown hair and eyes. He looks kind of plain.

All of the students saw him come him and the eyes are on him hoping and praying for the team he or she wanted. Surprisingly, the fan girls had never really been a problem in this age. With the tensions high amongst the Rock and Sand after the last war and Konoha being allies with the Sand we could possibly be drawn into the war making the fan girls take a good hard look at reality or transfer to civilian classes. Mostly, the teams imagined are fairly thought out with little bias towards friends or crushes.

The teacher seeing he had everyone's attention skipped the usual shut up and be still line with the infamous big head no jutsu.

"Alright Team 1…

"Team 7 Minato, Kushina, and Naruto."

"Team 8 Hiashi, Tsume, and Shibi."

"Team 9 Fugaku, Mikoto, and Hizashi."

"Team 10 Inoichi, Choza, and Shikaku."

That shocked the hell out of Naruto. Alright, he could see the ino-shi-cho formation and Team 8 made up of the three most prominent tracking clans of Konoha that is just common sense. As for Team 9 seeing as Mikoto and Fugaku being engaged, the Uchiha clan probably used their influence to get them together, and since Hiahsi and Fugaku hate each other's guts Hizashi is put there to avoid tension amongst the team that is designed for assault.

For his own team, Naruto remembered that his nii-san and nee-chan were on different teams because they were still on the old system of all male team and all female team baring some special cases. So why in hells name are they together. Plus, Naruto had already resigned himself to a civilian team. The only thing that made sense is that Tsunade-nee pulled some strings to get her brothers and the jinchuuriki on the same team with a good Sensei.

However, that is not the only reason he did just did not know it.

With the teams done the teacher simply walked out confident that the students were behaved enough to not cause to much trouble.

The entire classroom is vortex of excitement and disappointment with the news of the teams.

Naruto is in too deep in thought, and a small pang of jealousy over Mikoto, to notice anything but Shibi and Hizashi leaving when their sensei showed up.

Eventually, the only three remaining are Naruto, Minato, and Kushina.

Just then a large plume of smoke appears before them with some popping noises and once the smoke cleared a little a big man on a large toad doing this funny dance wearing this really ridiculous outfit.

"My appearance makes my enemies quake in fear, My voice causes women to fall at my feet in awe, I am known as the mountain toad sage, I am Jiraiya the Gallant."

"Cough*cough*pervert*cough" faked coughed Minato causing Kushina to giggle at his antics.

Face vaulting off the toad, Jiraiya mumbled under his breath 'cheeky blonde'. Sighing he stood up and then grabbed Kushina's and Minato's shoulder in one hand and made a hand sign in the other before quickly grabbing Naruto's shoulder.

One moment they were in the classroom, but now they are in training ground 7.

Taking his hands off his students and taking a step backwards, Jiraiya began, "Alright first off Tsunade requested for me to take the three of you since she knows how awesome I am and hopes to pass that on to the next generation."

This time it was Naruto to fake sneeze 'Orochimaru to busy' and 'Dan not experienced enough' causing a small laugh from his siblings.

Jiraiya merely gives him an angry glare. Starting up again, "Secondly, I have already decided to take you on as a team since your teamwork and skills are enough to pass my test," mumbling under his breath 'Tsunade would probably kill me if I did not,' before continuing, "but that does not mean will I not test you because one can only learn so much from a file, and after the battle we will get to know another a whole lot better."

"Kushina you first" and that was all the warning she had before the fight commenced.

She did her best with the surprise attack and her chains managed to keep Jiraiya off his game at his current skill level if he came to close and without resorting to his more powerful and lethal ninjutsu he could not use long range techniques. He eventually found a way past her chains with a slight boast in speed and once the battle was done he pointed out some things to help her out.

Minato was next, and he faired just as well. He may not have chakra chains but he did have fuinjutsu, kunai skills, and the shunshin/ kawarmi techniques. He used a barrier ninjutsu to enclose himself and Jiraiya inside a dome and then his kunai throwing abilities to keep Jiraiya pinned before substituting himself with his defected kunai inside the dome around Jiraiya to take the fight upclose before using the shunshin away and repeating. Jiraiya is thoroughly impressed with the way he used the two techniques in conjunction with each other. The problem with the shunshin is that it lets off a very noticeable chakra spike that telegraphs the position you want to go to, and the kawarmi cannot be used with moving targets and cannot be used on an object that is within around five feet of another person because their chakra interferes with the technique. Also the jutsu's difficulty level is almost quadrupled by using a nonliving object and an object that is not even a quarteer of one's own weight. This is the reason why everyone uses logs or bushes. Using the two jutsu in conjunction with each other, along with a barrier to keep the kunai from getting too far from the opponent, solves a great deal of problems. It does not work with higher grade opponents, but at the level they are expected to encounter at the moment Jiraiya could easily see why he is at the top of the class.

"_Finally after watching to great matches, it is finally my turn, and I cannot wait to let loss for the first time in twelve years not to mention I get to spar again with my past mentor. If I were to die right after this fight, I die a happy man,"_ thought Naruto.

Minato walks off the field and slaps Naruto's shoulder as he walks onto the field.

Past sensei and student stand their analyzing their opponent with a critical eye.

Naruto looking at his past sensei and now present sensei thinks, _Now I remember why Jiraiya was named one the Sannin and feared throughout the Elemental Nations. I will have to take this seriously. I might be nice to finally cut loose after twelve long years._

As for Jiraiya his thoughts were something not as nice, _Sensei warned me about this one. I have yet to sense any bijuu like chakra, but a good battle should get his chakra pumping._

Naruto makes the first move by sprinting the distance separating them and opens with a feint right and kick to the shin in the hopes of getting Jiraiya to get his head down to an good height for an uppercut. It is a common opening, but serves as a way to figure out how much skill Jiraiya is using.

Jiraiya who had seen this opening many times before blocks the punch with his left hand and rears back his leg and then blocks Naruto's other hand when he realiazed that his plan had not worked. Jiraiya retaliates with letting his previous reared back leg fly straight into Naruto's stomach.

Skidding back a few feet, Naruto takes stock of the situation while trying to catch his breath before trying a more advanced maneuver. Running forward and again feints right but follows with a left hook.

Frowning, Jiraiya grabs hold of both the feint right and jab with the corresponding hands, but suddenly he smiles at his student's tactic.

Naruto using legs jumps up into the air and then twists his wrists in his sensei's hands allowing him to propel him higher into the air and try for a strong sweeping kick with his right leg.

Jiraiya forced to play by his students game for the moment lets go of his students right arm to grab his students leg and moves his head to the side in order to dodge the now free arm heading straight for his head. Dodging the strike, Jiraiya quickly lets go of his students left arm and then throws Naruto a good twenty five feet away.

Using quick thinking, Naruto spins like a break dancer with his legs in the air once he hit the ground. Allowing the momentum to spin him in the way he wants with minimal guiding, he quickly unseals a single kunai from his wrist band while spinning and once the spins puts him back on his feet throws the kunai with all his power while still maintaining accuracy.

The kunai is aimed for Jiraiya's face, but he easily picks the object out the air with his left hand.

So far Jiraiya is impressed at his quick thinking and tactics, but he would soon have to kick up the battle if the blonde thinks he can win by throwing only one kunai.

Naruto merely smirked when his silver haired sensei snatches the kunai out the air playing straight into his hands. The blue eyed child activates the reseal setting on his right wrist band that had the ninja wire attached at both the kuani and his arm quickly pulling him straight towards the kunai in his sensei's hand.

To stunned at the idea of his student flying through the air to throw away the kunai, the funny dressed man takes a pretty good punch straight to the face.

Naruto smiles with triumph that he is the only one of his teammates to hand a solid punch on their sensei, however that smile did not last for long.

Eyes filled with surprise and disbelief that a fresh genin was able to hit him on his slowest setting comparable to an several year genin, Jiraiya decided to take back control of this battle and force his student to show that secret he has been hiding.

Jiriaya following through with the momentum of the punch spun around Naruto and lets lose a powerful karate chop on his students back. Naruto falling to the ground is 'saved' by his teacher's foot kicking him a good fifteen yards before he is ultimately pulled by the ninja wire, still attached by his wrist band and the kunai still in Jiraiya's hand, around in a high arch over his opponent's head and then landing hard into the ground with a groan.

Jiraiya having full confidence that his student is still alive pulls Naruto over his head again with the ninja wire.

Naruto struggling to comprehend what just happened with the sudden boast in skill, power, and ferocity, narrowly manages to cut the wire by stopping the chakra to the seal allowing him to land on all fours.

The two combatants look at each other with appraising eyes before Naruto realizes that Jiraiya somehow knows about his sage mode because that is the only thing that full explains Jiraiya's sudden increase in power instead of calling the match and his placement on this team.

Naruto thinking fast, _But how do they know about sage mode? I was so careful to not reveal that little trump card. I guess it does not matter since I was planning on revealing it soon, but it is worrisome that they know about it before I let the public know. _A sudden horrified look appears on Naruto's face. _Do they know about the seal in my desk as well, and were they capable of unlocking it as well. _

Jiraiya snapped Naruto out of his thoughts when his past and present sensei yells out, "I know this not all you have Naruto. Show me what you got."

_Fine if he wants all I got then so be it, _thought Naruto. Standing up to his full height, Naruto takes a deep breath and lets the nature pour in.

From Jiraiya's view point, he notices that Naruto takes breath before the figurative dam breaks. This is not like the sage mode he uses; his sage mode is like a beacon letting all those on the battlefield know he is there. Naruto's sage mode is the exact opposite. Jiraiya cannot sense a thing coming from Naruto once the initial burst is over, it is like his chakra is nature itself or nature hides him from view. Then there are the facial differences, he grew three parallel black scars on each cheek that almost looked like whiskers and the pupils of his eyes became silted. His hair grew longer and wilder and his nails while still nails looked like fusion of animal claws and human nails. The strangest thing though is the blue coloring of his iris seems to dance with unbridled power.

"**Mode One: Assassin**," stated Naruto.

Naruto channeling sage chakra to his legs silently said **Sage Arts: Speed Augmentation, **and with Naruto disappeared right before there very eyes.

Jiraiya just about had his eyes popping out of there sockets with disbelief and thought, _First off Sensei tells me about a kid that can use some bastardized form of sage mode with bijuu chakra, and I was skeptical at first but this is ridiculous. The kid's speed suddenly jumped from high genin to solid chunin, and the chakra required for such a boast is enormous so how in hell's name am I not sensing an iota of chakra from this kid… I guess I will just have to keep the pressure building and see how long it takes for him to crack._

Naruto came in with a jump kick to the head. Jiraiya however never truly lost sight of his student but even without sensing the kid's chakra to pinpoint him, Jiraiya still heard the grass the kid is stepping on and could follow the kid's movement. So Jiraiya easily blocked the kick and retaliated with a good punch to the kid's stomach, then continued on to grab the kid's hand and throw him the ground.

Naruto however had different plans. Cancelling the **Speed Augmentation **once he was in the air and waiting the three seconds before he could switch techniques, Naruto activated **Sage Arts: Strength Augmentation** but not quickly enough for him to break through Jiraiya's block**.**

Naruto twisting himself in the air landed on his feet with his back to his opponent and then dropped low for a powerful low kick to try and trip the silver head. Jiraiya, just accepting that the kid is pretty good, jumped over the kick and let lose a bone shattering kick to the face.

Naruto luckily anticipated this and grabbed the offending leg and easily flipped Jiraiya over his body with his improved strength.

Jiraiya impacting with the ground on his stomach thought _There is no way this kid could grab me in midair and flip me over his body without some kind of strength enhancement. So he has both speed and strength in this form, the usual enhancements I see, but I still cannot sense him._

Naruto jumped up and over his funny dressed senseri and tried to let his most powerful punch smash his sensei further into the ground, but before he could Jiraiya twisted himself onto his back and the action allowed Jiraiya to land a solid side kick onto Naruto's side.

Naruto is sent rolling around on the ground for a few feet before righting himself before jumping up and analyzing the situation.

_He keeps upping his power level though only slightly after that initial karate chop. If he was still on his first setting, I could have easily beaten him, but with this current level I would be lucky to get another hit in before he changes it again. He wants to see me at my best. _

Sighing, Naruto figured he might as well pull out the big guns; otherwise Jiraiya might do something drastic to figure out what he could do.

Naruto allowing the more nature charka to pour in went into **Mode Two: Cloak.**

With that Naruto's nails truly became claws and his whisker scars became even thicker. The blue coloring of his irises imitated waves crashing on a beach against his silted pupils. His hair, while not lengthening, did fact become shaggier and wilder. Like his jinchuuriki cloak of old before he played that tug of war with Kurama, his chakra formed a cloak around him including a single tail, protecting and shielding him from harm. The final thing about Naruto is that when he took a breath in, the trees bent towards him as though bowing down and when he exhaled the trees turned away from him as though rebuked by their king.

Jiraiya finally understood what his sensei was talking about. The kid's chakra evasion skill or whatever he did to conceal his chakra either no longer worked or it is no longer capable of keeping up with the high amount of odd chakra running through his coils.

The chakra is truly a mixture of nature chakra and a bijuu's chakra. It is truly the oddest thing in the world to feel, and the sudden switch of not being sensible to be capable of being found through chakra is like a being in a dark room and suddenly having a miniature sun right in front of your eyes.

The chakra itself is almost painful to sense and steadily becoming easier to sense as the moments pass.

Naruto knowing about this particular trick of changing modes goes straight into the offensive. Running on all fours, he jumps up and tries to smash Jiraiya's face in with his fists.

Jiraiay being no pushover and with Naruto's speed for some strange reason no longer being at once was, though still pretty fast, blocks the overhead punch with one arm above his head and follows through with his other arm hitting his odd pupil's stomach.

Naruto merely smirked at this. The punch threw him back however with his tail he dug it into the ground to brace himself and then flipping himself so that his head just missed the ground and his legs right at Jiraiya's stomach.

He built up chakra at the bottom of his feet and let the chakra extend straight into his past and current sensei's stomach launching him high into the air and several yards back. Naruto had Kurama for that tail trick back in his fight with Pain when he used that gravity attack on Naruto.

Jiraiya once again could not keep the disbelief from his eyes. This kid is downright incredible. A fresh out of the academy genin that could keep up with a chunin level skill set is not unheard of. Tsunade, Orochimaru, and himself were three such students, but they had the Hokage as their sensei for three months or so before they could do that. The utterly surprising thing though is that he could use a bastardized sage mode when Jiraiya had been studying the art for years and still incapable of doing it perfectly, and this kid besides the whiskers and such, which could indicate perfection, is the only change in appearance and no signs of petrification.

Jiraiya decided right there and then to bump the skill set up to low jounin, and would have to, had not suddenly dropped to all fours and his cloak and other more feral qualities disappeared while panting heavily.

This panting however is not the kind of panting after a good workout, but the kind of panting that is indicating of trying to get air or extreme charka exhaustion.

Running up to his student, Jiraiya said, "Lay down, the initial wave of exhaustion will die down and then I will take you to the doctors." Jiraiya then gently pushed the blond onto his back.

Naruto to get his breath weakly horsed out, "No… I will be fine…there is no need for the hospital…give it a few moments…and my chakra will be back to full."

The confusion evident on his face, Jiraiya stated, "Kid chakra does not come back that fast and by the looks of things you are in full blown chakra exhaustion."

Again just above a whisper Naruto replied, "The techniques I used… are very draining…and cause chakra exhaustion…but my chakra always returns very quickly…after half an hour or so…of using sage mode."

Jiraiya is once again shocked that this kid actually knew the name of what he is using. He filled that particular info for a little bit.

Just then Minato and Kushina rush over with amazement in their eyes and kneeled on the grass down to get a better look at him.

"Bro, where in the world did you learn to do that?"

"Naruto-baka that was amazing, will you teach us that."

Naruto weakly replied, "Sorry Kushina-nee but it too dangerous for anyone but me to actually do."

"How so?" asked Kushina with curiosity.

Naruto getting this matter of fact tone in his voice replied with, "Well it turns me to stone if the timer does not go off."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at that fact.

Kushina has this look of horror at that statement and Minato asked with concern evident, "Bro how do you know that the timer will go off and you did not answer my question?"

"Well, I can feel it about to go off and…" Naruto quickly came up with a solid, plausible lie, "do you remember the times when I would have those terrible nightmares but one year later the nightmares just stopped?"

Minato nodded, Kushina looked confused, while Jiraiya is listening with rapt attention.

"The last nightmare that I had, the giant fox appeared to me and instead of saying 'almost' it talked to me and told me how to do these things."

Kushina, the current container for said fox, trying and failing to keep the horror off her face asked with sadness, "D-Did the fox hurt you in any way."

Naruto knowing exactly what is going on with his nee-chan replied with comforting words, "No, the fox did nothing to me but explain some things; he was actually kind of nice in his grumpy way."

Jiraiya decided that he got everything he could get out of the kid with his siblings around and spoke, "Alright now that Naruto has recovered why get introduce ourselves to each other. I will go first."

"My name is Jiraiya the Gallant, the man that can make woman swo…

The three of them yelled at the same time, "Get on with it."

Jiraiya mumbled under his breath 'cheeky brats' before continuing with, "I like my old genin team especially Hime, my summons, research, and my fact that my new book is rated as Konoha's number one best seller. I dislike flat chested girls," Kushina got really angry at that because well apparently being a Jinchuuriki caused one to not enter puberty until later, she had small boobs, "cheecky brats, and super strength. My dream for the future is to write a string of best-selling books that the whole world reads. Kushina you go next."

Kushina still red with anger started with, "Well my name is Kushina, I _dislike _perverted silver headed guys who rate girls solely on their chest size," Naruto and Minato let a small chuckle at that, " broccoli, and that **(insert the b word)** Tsume. I like Min-kun, Naruto-baka, and Mikoto-chan; that new ramen stall; and fighting. My dreams for the future are to be an S-ranked shinobi all on my own and to marry a nice man." That last part was said while shyly looking at Minato.

Jiraiya nodded his head while thinking, _Damn I really hoped this girl would be more enlightened but oh well. She could be someone that could be great especially with her unique abilities and with an internal chakra battey. _"Minato you next."

"My name is Minato. I like fuinjutsu, my brother and Kushina-chan, and bright, vibrant red hair," Kushina could have passed as a tomato if she had a piece of grass stuck to the top of her head at that statement, "I dislike arrogant people and chores. My dreams for the future are to become the Hokage and marry a wonderful woman." Minato, just like Kushina, looked solely at the red head while saying that last phase.

_Hmm, those two are in love. I guess I cannot show him the ways of the pervert just yet. Maybe when he and the girl go at it he will give me some good research material. _Eight years from now, the characters in _Icha Icha: Red and Yellow _would be named Mino and Kushi and many new positions will be made all using teleportation or chakra chains. "Naruto you are up."

"My name is Naruto. I like the thrill of combat, fuinjutsu, ice cream, and my siblings," Minato and Kushina both added Mikoto causing Naruto to give them an angry glare, "I dislike perverts and arrogance pricks which is most of the Uchiha clan," It is no secret that the only Uchiha he likes is the girl he has a crush on and that Fugaku and Naruto do not get along at all. "My dream for the future is to protect my friends and comrades from harm."

_I sense much perverseness in this one. He may deny it, but he will come to know the power of the pervert(dark) side. _"Alright, we are done for the day. Now let me be frank with you; I plan to make sure the three of you survive this war."

Interrupting him, Kushina asked, "What war?"

"That is true but tensions between the Sand and Rock really never went away and since we are allies with the Sand it is more than likely we will be dragged into it. The tension is just simmering beneath the surface. Now while I cannot tell you when the chief analysts think the war will happen, I believe that the war will start in around two years or so. That means I have two years to teach the three of you to be the best you can be. So for the next year and a half, you will not advance to chunin and we will train for as long as we can before the war breaks out."

The three of them were saddened that another war would break out, they had seen the pictures, but the idea of becoming stronger gave them hope for the future.

Jiraiya continuing, "But enough of that go out celebrate. It is not every day you become real ninja."

Minato and Kushina got up were about to pull up Naruto when Jiraiya said leave him because he had a small case of chakra exhaustion. The two looked at each other and then at Naruto who nodded.

After the two of them left, Jiraiya commanded, "Now tell me how your Sage mode works."

Sighing, Naruto answered, "Well there are three modes, but at the moment I can only use two and one them for but a few seconds in battle.

"The first one I call assassin because I am literally undetectable in it and I have this complete 360 degree sight around me for about 10 yards or so that I can sense similar to the byakugan except without the seeing the chakra system. After that, it become like chakra detection where I can only sense the direction they are in. It also grants me two abilities **Speed and Strength Augmentation**, but not at the same time."

_Alright so some kind of stealth mode with minor attack capabilities, _thought Jiraiya.

"The second mode I call cloak because well the obvious cloak that forms. In this form the speed and strength naturally increase however I cannot use the speed and strength boast the previous form uses. This will be my main battle form once I can use it consistently because I can project my chakra like Kushina's chains except to form whatever I want with it, within reason."

_That could be useful. The unpredictability that it gives will make him hard to face without some kind of detection system._

"The third mode I can only use for a second, and from I have seen in the mirror it looks like armor. The plates are a solid blue like the color of chakra and I form this second skin under the plates that is completely black. Besides that, I have no idea what it can do."

_It sounds interesting._ "Now is this about a timer?" asked Jiraiya

"Yeah, I feel this timer approaching when I use sage mode and it keeps me from going past it, and the one time I did I started to feel really stiff and my skin turned grey like stone." It is a lie Naruto had never once gotten past the timer, but Jiraiya did not need to know that.

_That explains why he is not some kind of lawn ornament yet. Maybe this timer is like a bloodline, but Minato does not show an inkling of this ability and the kyuubi coming to him in his past dreams and telling him about this seems kind of off, _silently mused Jiraiya. He then asked, "Have you continued to have those dreams?"

Naruto answered with complete honesty, "No Sir." Naruto stood up from the ground he was lying all this time. He stumbled a bit, but he righted himself. "Am I done here I am hungry?"

"Yeah go ahead celebrate with your friends."

Naruto said thanks before running off after his friends.

Jiraiya stared at the kid back until he entered the tree line and then use the shunshin to practically teleport himself right outside his sensei's office. Knocking on the door, he heard 'enter'.

Opening the door, Jiraiya saw his one-time sensei and current Hokage doing sitting in his chair wearing his usual white robes and odd hat silently thinking about something and Jiraiya could guess what it is.

Walking over to one to the two chairs in front of his desk and sitting down, Jiraiya asked, "You used the crystal ball to overhear and see what happened."

His sensei nodded his head before standing up and pouring two drinks and handed one over to Jiraiya and once again sat down in his chair.

As Jiraiya sat there sipping his drink, he had to wonder why his sensei is thinking so long.

Suddenly, Hiruzen spoke up, "Is he a spy another nation planted to destroy us from within?"

Jiraiya answered with, "No, I do not think so. The sleeper jutsu only works on adult minds and the Yamanaka hired to test him in his sleep said nothing about that jutsu being in effect. During the battle, I discreetly used a seal detection jutsu to check for any seal implanted on his body and nothing came up. He is hiding something but who knows for sure."

"That is good, I would hate to kill an available asset like him. He could be powerful one day with that timer of his."

Jiraiya added, "Yeah the one thing limiting him will make him go further than anyone else with sage mode. The sage mode the toads teach is inferior to whatever this kid is uses."

Hiruzen replied with, "Yeah a sage mode with a mix of nature and bijuu chakra with a timer that keeps the petrification from not happening. I never would have believed it had I not seen it with my own eyes."

The two are silent for a moment before Hiruzen spoke up.

"We were incredibly lucky that Tsunade had adopted them and that they live with her in Shodai's house filled with bijuu chakra detection seals."

Jiraiya nodded his head before speaking up, "We really found a diamond in the rough with this kid and his brother otherwise they would not have gotten the right teacher."

"You want to hear a crazy explanation for his powers that is probably the furthest thing from the truth."

"Sure" said the middle age Hokage.

"We know that no matter how hard we try, we cannot actually kill the bijuu they just reform, and that they number from one tail to nine tails based upon their chakra density and amount of chakra. We know this from ancient records of before the time of endless war, and when Kumo killed the Rokubi jinchuuriki back in the first war. Well, what if this kid is actually a human bijuu, and he links humans and bijuu together."

Hiruzen looked at Jiraiya point blank and said, "It is a good thing you became a writer and not an analyst."

**And cut.**

**I hope I did good with the fight scene and Naruto's abilities. I really wanted to make sage mode my own and not just the same thing. **

**I think the timer works really well because with a new body and new chakra system he would need to do sage mode all over again and without that stick to force it out, Naruto would be a lawn ornament.**

**I hope the fight scene is easy to follow and realistic. I was actually having problems putting too much into it and had to dial it down a bit.**

**I hope to find a picture of what Naruto's armor mode looks like in my head. As for what his cloak looks like just find a picture of him in the one tail state and imagine a dark blue. As for assassin picture him in the initial stage before the cloak appears.**

**Hiruzen is not some kind grandfather figure. He is the leader of Konoha the strongest of the five and needs to be tough to survive. **

**As for why Konoha knows about his sage mode I needed justification as to why Naruto is on Jiraiya's team.**

**Jiraiya to keep the kyuubi at bay should Kushina need help, to teach Minato fuinjutsu, and sage mode to Naruto.**

**As for Mito's seal I would imagine that she needed some quick fix to imprison the kyuubi and then with her husband's help reseal the kyuubi into a stronger seal to help keep it at bay.**

**As for what my plans for this story are here is how it is going to go roughly.**

**This finishes up the prologue.**

**Four chapters of the early war**

**Four chapters of the middle war**

**Four chapters of the end of the war**

**Four or so chapters of stuff starting at the end of the war all the way up to twelve years after the kyuubi.**

**From there I see where this takes me.**


End file.
